candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Blocker
A blocker is an object in Candy Crush Saga that prevents a player from reaching candies. They usually take up a square (with the exception of cake bombs, which occupy four squares). Blockers threaten the combination of candies and can be very annoying. There are many different types of blockers introduced throughout the game. Every blocker has unique properties, such as chocolate being able to multiply if not broken in one move, and liquorice swirls being resistant to special candies. Some blockers are easier to remove than others. Blockers cannot be swapped with other candies, with the exception of Liquorice Swirl and Candy Bomb blockers. Blockers are the main obstacles of the board, so you have to clear them. Nearly every level has at least one type of blocker. Levels can have up to five types of blockers, however. The first level to have two different types of blockers is level 25, and the first to have three different types of blockers is level 52. Sometimes blockers are useful. For example, liquorice swirls, marmalade, and icing can prevent chocolate from spreading, and chocolate can engulf a candy bomb. Marmalade sometimes guards special candies to use to your advantage. In Divine Diner, players have to collect blockers as part of the order for all candy order levels. List of blockers Gallery Toffee-Tornado.png|Toffee tornado (removed) Jelly Fish in a Marmalade.png|Red Jelly Fish in marmalade Marmalade-0.png|Empty marmalade Coconut in Marmalade.png|Marmalade with coconut wheel Wrapped and Striped Candies in Marmalade.jpg|Marmalade with wrapped and striped Candies Chocolate.png|Chocolate Chocolate spawner animated.gif|Chocolate spawner Cake Bomb.png|Cake bomb (web) Screenshot 2014-04-10-13-59-54.png|Cake bomb (mobile) Regular Icing.png‎|Regular icing One-layered Icing.png|One-layered icing Two-layered Icing.png|Two-layered icing Three-layered Icing.png|Three-layered icing Four-layered Icing.png|Four-layered icing Five-layered Icing.png|Five-layered icing Sugar Chest.png|One-layered sugar chest Two-layered Sugar Chest.png|Two-layered sugar chest Three-layered Sugar Chest.png|Three-layered sugar chest Four-layered Sugar Chest.png|Four-layered sugar chest Five-layered Sugar Chest.png|Five-layered sugar chest Liquorice Lock.png|Liquorice lock Liquorice swirl.png|Liquorice swirl Candy Bomb Green.png|Candy bomb without timer Popcorn blocker.png|Popcorn Magic Mixer.png|Magic mixer (first version) Evilanimated.gif|Animated magic mixer (current version) Trivia *Ironically, two-layered icing is presented in the initial layout before the sachet. However, a sachet can be seen if a layer is removed from a two-layered icing. *The most infamous blockers of Candy Crush Saga are: chocolate, chocolate spawners, candy bombs, five-layered icing, five-layered sugar chests, popcorn and evil spawner (magic mixer) because of their properties and the difficulty of destroying them. *Colour bomb + Colour Bomb combination can strip a layer from or remove all of the blockers except chocolate spawners and sugar chests. *Three of the blockers won't be introduced in Dreamworld because it has ended in the 45th Dreamworld episode, Dozy Dawn. These are Sugar Chest, Popcorn, and Magic Mixer. However, Popcorn and locked chocolate gets an unofficial introduction due to the removal of the toffee tornado. *Blockers can sometimes be helpful or even required. Most specifically, when a Coconut Wheel is set off, and there is a blocker in front of a Colour Bomb, or another Coconut Wheel, the blocker will prevent the active wheel from setting off those special candies blocked. **Immobile blockers are also helpful when blocking out a candy bomb/liquorice dispenser, or preventing chocolate from passing though. Category:Elements Category:Lists